Pour L'amour
by Full Destiny
Summary: Oneshot - Mas Marcus nunca se esqueceria, durante todos os segundos de sua imortalidade, da face virginal de Didyme. Nunca se esqueceria que a havia amado e muito menos se esqueceria que nada durava para sempre.


**Pour L'amour**

Marcus já havia se tornado vampiro quando pela primeira vez conheceu a outra metade de seu ser. Ela era magicamente linda, com feições delicadas, cabelos do mais puro nanquim e pele quase translúcida. Deferente de seu irmão, sua alma era clara e seus gestos não levavam o egoísmo explícito por poder. Sentia-se menos monstruoso, muito menos sozinho e morto quando estava próximo a ela. Seu sorriso delineado por seus lábios preenchidos que lhe lembravam dos contos que sua mãe costumava insistir em lhe contar, quase brilhavam com a inocência ali presente.

Marcus nunca fora uma pessoa boa, mesmo quando humano.

E era por isso que em parte sentia-se deslocado ao lado dela. O grande abismo de suas diferenças aumentava a cada segundo que ele percebia uma nova qualidade nela (nunca defeitos, ela não os possuía). A cada nova palavra que ela dizia, a cada gesto e carinho.

Ainda hoje, ele lembrava-se daquele caloroso dia. Da tarde de verão em que sua vida havia ganhado um novo sentido. Quando sentiu pela primeira vez o cheiro de sangue fresco que já não circulavam mais em suas veias e seu pequeno corpo sendo cuidadosamente carregado pelo irmão porta adentro do imponente castelo que haviam construído.

Ela nunca lhe pareceu tão frágil, mesmo quando soubera o que havia se tornado. Seus olhos fechados, arduamente impedidos de saltarem de seus próprios orbes, remexiam-se; mesmo que ela não gritasse. Marcus sabia que havia gritado, clamado por sua morte durante a dolorosa transformação, mas aquela garota não sucumbia. Ao invés disso, sua quietude e serenidade davam-lhe um aperto em seu coração morto. Se não soubesse que o dela batia, pensaria que estava morta.

"O que fizeste, meu irmão?" Foi a primeira pergunta que lembrava-se de ter feito. Aro não parecia tão contente com aquele evento, mas Marcus podia sentir a diferença de sentimentos que fluíam do irmão e o que fluía da irmã. Do primeiro, eram circundados por objetivos e planos; talvez, Marcus um dia haveria de pensar, Aro nunca soubera o que amor fraternal significava. Mas a menina, a tão bela menina, recém posta ao mundo dos adultos, amava Aro de uma forma que ele nunca entenderia.

"O que deverias de ser feito," Aro respondeu com um tom morno, um que Marcus lembrava-se de apenas ser dito quando mascarava a frieza de seu caráter. Não que já não estivesse acostumado.

Juntos, em uma procissão silenciosa, seguiram em um ritmo vagaroso para um vampiro, e rápido para um humano. O destino, quando finalmente pararam, fora o quarto mais alto que a fortaleza possuía, um dos poucos que era inundado pela luz solar e agraciado com o ar puro que Volterra naqueles tempos tinha. Marcus haveria de um dia sentir falta daquele momento, desejar que pudesse ter mudado o futuro, mas lá estava, sem saber o que se sucederia muitos séculos posteriores.

Naquele instante, nada mais importava. A beleza daquela garota, agraciada agora aos mornos raios solares, quieta com a dor que deslizava por suas veias quase secas, admirava seu interior. Como alguém podia ser tão bela? Tão angelical e perfeita? Marcus nunca soube responder aquelas perguntas, mas tornou a fazê-las pelos três dias seguintes. Os três mais longos dias de sua vida.

Costumava relembrar com sua amada aquele momento. O segundo em que viu pela primeira vez seus olhos luminosos, emoldurados por cílios longos e escuros, brilhando para si com uma curiosidade mórbida. Ela não olhou para Aro como pensou que teria feito, mas seu foco voltou-se para o estranho homem de longos cabelos negros iguais a de seu irmão que se postava tão protetoramente perto de si.

De repente, Marcus sentiu a maior felicidade de sua vida.

"Estais a se sentir bem, Didyme?" Aro perguntou, avaliando sua irmã com o primeiro resquício de preocupação que Marcus havia visto em seu aliado. Didyme jogou suas pernas para fora da cama com uma velocidade sem tamanho, o que pareceu confundi-la por alguns segundos. Quando finalmente pôde sentir-se confortável o suficiente para levantar e olhar para si, Aro continuou: "Eu vos explicarei o que tu és neste momento. Deixai apenas que te recomponhas."

E assim o fez. Marcus fitou-os enquanto Aro esclarecia as poucas perguntas que Didyme parecia possuir. Pegou-se indagando como a voz dela podia soar como um cântico de pássaros envolvidos pelo badalar de sinos das torres altas das fortalezas. E mesmo aturdida pelas novidades que seu irmão lhe contava, os horrores que sua nova vida lhe traria, o sorriso ainda brincava em sua boca.

A quentura estranha se estendeu por seu corpo. Era uma sensação tão boa que Marcus só teve de retê-la quando a conversa incluiu a si. Com breves 'sim' e 'nãos', concordando outras vezes apenas com a cabeça, ele admirou a mulher.

O tempo passou, Marcus se lembrava, até que pudesse relacionar o novo sentimento dentro de si com o amor platônico que sentia. Um sentimento que ultrapassava a sanidade, mas ainda sim, límpido como cristal. Ele entenderia que gastara um tempo precioso remoendo seu orgulho, porém, quando lhe tomou a coragem que lhe faltava para tornar verbalmente seu amor a Didyme, descobriu que era correspondido. De todos no mundo que haviam sucumbido a doce irmã de Aro, de todos que ofereceram o amor eterno a aquela mulher, apenas um fora o felizardo.

Talvez Marcus nunca entendesse o porquê de seus dias ao lado de Didyme tenham lhe sido permitidos existir. Como um deus tão inexistente em sua vida havia lhe permitido ser incomensuravelmente inteiro por um tempo tão pequeno aos seus olhos, mas eterno em vários sentidos da palavra, ao lado dela. Sua perfeita outra metade.

Mais o mundo injusto arrancou aquele seu universo feliz. Destruiu e reduziu a pó seu amor, infringiu-lhe a pior dor que poderiam, mas não poupou Didyme. Sabia, incluindo cada milésimo de seu ser, que teria abandonado sua própria existência em favor a sua amada. Porém, sem que ele mesmo quisesse, tornou-se preso ao lugar que havia a levado. Convivendo, sem ao menos saber, com o assassino de sua felicidade.

Mas Marcus nunca se esqueceria, durante todos os segundos de sua imortalidade, da face virginal de Didyme. Nunca se esqueceria que a havia amado e muito menos se esqueceria que nada durava para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: Presente para uma amiga muito querida. Uma oneshot bem pobre apenas para deixar explícito o amor que Marcus sentia pela sua eterna Didyme (IHI). Espero que mereça sua review! :***


End file.
